


They Live Among Us

by Alasnirelan_Lavellan



Series: Mythicals Universe [2]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/F, Familiars, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Nobetawedielikemen, Nonbinary Brian, Nonbinary Character, Shifter, Vampires, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, animalshifter, basicallysquibclayton, becauseofcoursesheis, brianistheonlyonewhodoesn'tknow, comingout, familiarjenna, gayrelationship, genderfluidtara, hiddenpowers, hisparentsaremythicalsbutheisnt, humanbrian, humanclayton, imbadatsummaries, karenisacrow, latentmagic, lesbianrelationship, nonbinarybrian, novampirewerewolffeud, patandtaragetalong, patbri, patbrigay, shesacat, shifterjenna, shifterkaren, soitsourworld, vampirepat, weneedmoregenderfluidrep, werewolftara, witchsimone, withsecretmonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasnirelan_Lavellan/pseuds/Alasnirelan_Lavellan
Summary: It's just a normal day for Brian at the office until they find out about a secret meeting they weren't invited to. What's going to happen when they snoop and end up finding way more than they bargained for?
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill, Simone de Rochefort/Jenna Stoeber
Series: Mythicals Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really bad at this, but the idea just would not leave me alone after watching Obscurio (again) so here you go! A world full of mythicals right underneath the noses of the humans, and Brian is smack dab in the middle of a bunch of them without really noticing.  
> Also! If you or anyone you know is afflicted with the people in this fic, don't bring it to their attention! This is purely hypothetical, and a work of fiction. Normally I wouldn't write a fic about real people, but this seemed harmless enough. Please be kind, and remember this is purely fictional. (Also, as an FYI, this obviously doesn't directly follow the way things went IRL, and some facts will be changed to suit my story, you have been warned) (another thing the little ' are when Brian is thinking, as this is in third person limited.)

Brian woke up to their alarm blaring in their face, and they sighed groggily. 'Time to get up for work. Come on Gilbert.' They pull themself out of bed and drag themself into the shower to rinse off before getting ready for work. 'Gosh, what I wouldn’t give to be able to have a long hot shower right now.' But they know they have to be getting to work soon. They really did not need another disapproving look from Tara for coming in late. They had worked here for a while now, so they didn’t feel their anxiety killing them if they were a minute late anymore, but they also did not want to encounter disapproving Tara. They get dressed for the day, and they pick out a bright button-up and light blue jeans with a pair of converse. They’re lucky there’s not really a dress code at Polygon, because they, along with everyone else, including Tara, would’ve broken it by now. They wander down to the kitchen, where Laura hands them a cup of coffee.

“Laura you are a literal godsend.” They say, sipping the scalding hot coffee carefully so that they don’t scorch their mouth. Laura just smirks at them.

“I know. Now you better get heading to work” The commute to work was a rather short one, just a walk a couple of blocks away. Brian knew they got lucky getting a job so close to their apartment that they could walk because taking the subway gives them massive anxiety unless they’re with someone. They wander into the office and are surprised to see it deserted. No one is anywhere to be seen. They then hear hushed whispering coming from Tara’s office. They quietly sneak in, trying to find out why there was a meeting they hadn’t been invited to. They push down the anxiety that flares up. There’s probably a perfectly logical reason everyone else is having a hushed conversation in Tara’s office before they come into work. They move as silently as they can and listen at the door.

“You sure we’re okay to talk here? That they won’t hear us?” Karen asked nervously, and someone reassured her.

“We’ve got a little while before they’re supposed to come in, we’re fine Karen.” Simone answers, and Brian, although they don’t have visual, can tell what’s going on. 'They are having this meeting early to avoid me!' they think, but they take a deep breath and decide to get more information before bargaining in on everyone else.

“So run your idea by me again?” Tara said, sounding sceptical.

“It’s just a funny Halloween Overboard Tara, no one will notice a thing! We can just play it off as costumes, come on please?” Simone begs, and Tara sighs, and Brian knows that she’s pinching her fingers on the bridge of her nose. 

“What about them? I’m sure they’re already at least a little bit suspicious. This could be the thing that tips them off. Maybe not about all of us, but like at least one of us.” Karen says, trying to be sensible. Simone, though they can’t see her, Brian knows she is turning puppy dog eyes onto Tara.

“So what if they do? We know they’re trustworthy, they’ve worked here for years. We know they will be kind to us. They trusted us enough to come out to us!” Jenna says, piping up for the first time. It doesn’t surprise them that Jenna is siding with Simone, but there’s a slight accent to her voice that isn’t normally there, that they can’t place. 'What is this big secret that everyone seems so determined to hide from them?' Brian wonders while listening in. The others know they’re trustworthy, right?

“That’s what we thought about Nick! But when we told him, he got up and left! Yes, Jenna knows, but she is involved in our world, they aren’t! I don’t want to drag them into something like this and freak them out!” Karen says, and Brian knows someone must’ve put a hand on Karen’s shoulder to calm her down. Brian latched onto something Karen said. 'What does she mean, our world?'

“Don’t get your feathers ruffled Karen. Brian isn’t Nick. Don’t insult them by assuming they can’t handle it because someone else couldn’t.” Pat says, and it makes their heart flutter that their friend (read: crush) would stand up for them like that, even if they don’t have any clue what’s going on.

“You guys seem to be forgetting something. Unless they’re directly involved with our world, it’s illegal to tell them. We could get in serious trouble if we outright tell them as opposed to them finding out.” Clayton says, always to voice of reason. 'there it is again. Our world.' Tara sighs and speaks up again.

“So what it seems like we’re going with is to leave clues for them, and if they figure it out, let them in?” Tara, says, and everyone else responds with the affirmative, albeit Karen slightly reluctantly.

“Does this mean we get our Overboard?” Simone asked excitedly.

“Yes, this means you get your Overboard,” Tara says, and Simone cheers. Brian takes that as their cue to pretend like they just arrived, fake entering the office again as if they hadn’t listened in on that entire confusing conversation.

“Good morning everyone!” Brian calls out to the office, and the others seem to take this as their cue to scatter. 

“Good morning Brian! We were just talking with Tara, and we’re thinking about doing a Halloween Overboard if that's okay with you?” Simone says, and Brian nods enthusiastically. This Overboard is probably their best chance at figuring out whatever it is that everyone else is hiding from them. 

“I was thinking maybe Obscurio, with like Halloween costumes and stuff! Sound fun?” Simone said, and Brian nodded. ‘Okay thinking back to their conversation what was it Simone said about Overboard? We can play it off as costumes’ Brian knew they were getting really invested into the others business, but Brian knows they want them to figure it out, so they felt less guilty about it. ‘Overboard, that’s when I’ll get my answers.’


	2. Overboard Time Baybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally gets to that Overboard that hopefully holds all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRKgdPWZAxE&list=PLaDrN74SfdT5jEs3RCI53nBUkuURSWrhq&index=5 link to the YouTube vid referenced in the story several times over (though I did tweak a couple details) I am not going to write out the entire episode or anything like that, but I felt like I should have this here (even if anyone reading this fic has more than likely seen that overboard episode)

Brian had been sufficiently confused in the days leading up to the Overboard where they would hopefully get some answers. Tara looked really peakish at work that day, seemingly pale and exhausted, and everyone else seemed at least slightly worried about her, no matter how good they were at hiding it. They think back to this weekend to see if anything was special about it, but it was just a regular weekend in mid-October. 

They looked at their coworkers’ desks to see if they could spot anything else out of the ordinary. They noticed Karen had a raven feather quill on her desk, which seemed more like a Simone thing to use, but not that uncommon. They also noticed Pat drank out of a covered coffee cup. Again, not really that weird, but it was specifically Pat’s coffee cup for at the office, and for as much as Brian sees him drink out of it, he never asks for coffee on their coffee runs. 

They start paying more attention to out of the ordinary things, but it is by far Simone who is being the most obvious. Enough so that they had caught Tara staring at her telling her silently to back off. Simone seemed to wear a cape to work every day and would pat Jenna on the head when she walked past her desk, causing Jenna to smile, and then flush red to see if anyone had seen her. This wasn’t that unusual considering Simone and Jenna are dating, but still, it seems like a pointed sign at them, so they take note. Simone had also left a notebook on her desk with strange lettering on it, but that caused her to get pulled into Tara’s office and remove it from her desk. Brian knew that was a big clue right there, but they knew that it was a very pointed thing if Tara was talking to Simone about it, as she seems to be on Simone and Jenna’s side.

Then the day had arrived, the day of the coveted Overboard. They hadn’t said anything to anyone about their information collecting, because they know this is a Big Secret™ (yes the capitals and trademark are required) They decide to go safe and go for Edgar Allen Poe because they didn’t want to dress up as anything that would offend any of their friends. They at least had a vague idea of what they are walking into, they think. So they walk out in their fancy Edgar Allen Poe outfit and gratefully accept the coffee from Laura while on their way out the door.

Their walk to the office is rather quiet and hopeful as well if they’re being honest with themself. They really want their friends to be comfortable sharing their secrets with them. So then brace themself, and then open the door to the office. As soon as they walk in, they can tell everyone else decorated for Halloween. Simone is sitting at her desk with a cape draped around her shoulders and a pointy stereotypical witch’s hat perched upon her head, which she somehow manages to pull off seamlessly. Jenna is sitting on the ground next to her desk on her own laptop, seemingly just enjoying her girlfriend’s company. Jenna has orange cat ears perched upon her head, which Simone is absentmindedly scratching. Pat is sitting alone at his desk, with his standard covered coffee mug, but he is also wearing victorian clothes. He turns to face Brian when they come in, and they can see Pat’s pointy vampire teeth poking out of his mouth. Brian just smiles at him ‘Oh my gosh Pat looks so hot in those victorian clothes. Karen is turned away at her desk, and she seems to have on some kind of a sweatshirt shaped like raven wings and has a pointy beak on her face. Clayton is wearing a similar witchy getup to Simone, but his somehow isn’t as dramatic. He’s just got the hat and slightly witchy-er ‘if that’s a word’ clothing on. Tara has some sort of weird clothing on, but they can’t really tell what she is.

“Hey Party people! Who's ready for overboard?” Brian says with an overenthusiastic smile, their brain trying to work out the information they’d just been given. 

“Brian I am never ready for overboard,” Simone said with a laugh, to which Brian responded with a smile.

“That’s fair Simone,” Brian says, and they wander off to the table full of snacks, adding the Dirt and worm cups they made last night with Laura and Jonah. They snag a mini pizza bagel and start munching on it. They pull out their unravelled notebook that they had been using to take note of the things that were slightly off with their friends and glances at them again.

Simone  
-lots of capes  
-overly affectionate w/ Jenna  
-Book with weird symbols (Important!!!)

Jenna  
-Overly affectionate w/ Simone  
-embarrassed by affection???

Pat  
-Covered coffee cup  
-doesn’t drink coffee???

Karen  
-Raven feather quill, looks real  
-eats a lot of seeds???

Tara  
-really tired after the weekend  
-has scars they never really noticed before???

Clayton  
-Nothing really, but he’s in on the secret

They then look at all the costumes are them, and glance back at their notebook, and next to each of their names, they write a word.

Simone - Witch

Jenna - Cat?

Pat- Vampire

Karen- Raven?

Tara- ?

Clayton- Also a witch/wizard?

They still don’t fully know what Tara is, but then they have an epiphany. They look up the lunar cycle, and low and behold, that past weekend was the full moon.

Tara- Werewolf.

They have this information now, true as it may or may not be, but they have no clue what to do with it. Like, do they just come out and say, “I know what you are” or do they wait for the right opportunity? They have no idea how to proceed, that is until Tara comes up behind them.

“Show me what you’ve got, Brian,” she says in an almost commanding tone as if she knew they are guilty of having information. Which, to be fair, they do, but still. They silently had over the notebook, which Tara scans, and then she bursts out laughing. Brian looks up at her confused.

“Guys, they’re smarter than we gave them credit for, They didn’t just figure out one of us, they figured out all of us!” Simone groans and hands over some money to Pat.

“Come on! All of us? I mean, I knew you’d get me, I was being overtly obvious on purpose, but everyone? How’d you manage that one Gilbert?” Simone says, burying her head in her hands. In spite of the situation, Brian laughs.

“Okay, so can someone explain to me what’s going on here?” They say, and everyone looks at Tara.

“I didn’t expect to get much work done today anyway. But we’re still filming that overboard!” She says pointedly, to which we all nod. 

“Well to start off, My name is Simone, She/Her pronouns, and I’m a witch,” Simone says with a flourish, and Jenna grins from at her feet. Brian grins at the familiarity of an old greeting, just with an extra bit added on to better describe the person introducing themself.

“My name's Jenna, also She/Her and I’m a familiar. Specifically, Simone’s familiar.” She says with a Cheshire grin.

“Names Karen, She/Her, also a familiar, though I am not Simone’s familiar,” Karen says kind of nervously, they remember she was the one with the most hangups about letting them in on this, so they flash her a smile.

“Names Pat, He/Him, and I’m a vampire baybee.” Pat says casually, and Brian’s heart melts when he smiles at them with those fangs.

“Tara, pronouns vary, She/Her today though, Werewolf,” Tara says, although she knows they already know that from the notebook.

“Clayton, He/Him, and human, technically,” Clayton says, and Brian is confused by that last statement.

“Brian, They/Them, Human. What do you mean technically?” They say, and Clayton looks down.

“Both my parents are witches, but I’m not. I wasn’t born with enough magic to be able to cast spells.” Clayton says, and Brian immediately picks up on the fact that this is not something Clayton wants to talk about.

“Sorry for bringing it up…” They said, feeling bad for causing Clayton any pain. Clayton brightens up a little after that.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve had to live with it most of my life and you were just curious.” Clayton, says, and Brian decides to change the topic to something, hopefully, more lighthearted.

“Familiar?” They ask, directed at Karen and Jenna. Jenna smiles at them.

“We boost a witch’s magic, basically help them be stronger with their magic, and they protect us in return. I’ve been Simone’s familiar since a couple of months after we joined Polygon.” Jenna says, with a fond look towards Simone.

“So when you started dating.” They respond, and Jenna nods.

“I don’t have a witch at the moment. Simone helps me out when I’m low on power and need to be sustained for a bit, but it’s hard for her to do both me and Jenna, so I’m hunting for a compatible witch right now.”

“Okay, three more questions about this for right now, Witches, always female? Sustained? And Compatible?” Simone jumps in with these answers.

“Witch is a gender-neutral term, There is no such thing as wizards. Familiars need a witch’s magic to survive, but they can only get magic from people who they are compatible with, meaning their body has to accept the witch’s magic. All witches have a slightly different flavour I guess is the best way to describe it, of their magic. Jenna and I are perfectly compatible, which is like a once in a blue moon thing to find.” Simone says with a loving smile, scratching Jenna’s ears again.

“Yeah yeah, we’re all jealous of you,” Clayton says with a smile to show there aren't truly any bad feelings.

“Demonstration of magic? Just a small one!” Brian adds when Simone goes to open her mouth. She smiles at them.

“The easiest thing to show you right now would be Jenna’s familiar transformation,” Simone says, and Brian leans forward, trying and failing to not seem too eager to see actual magic! Simone touches Jenna’s head, and with a pulse of magic that Brian can feel on their skin, Jenna shrinks and changes into an adorable ginger cat. She lets out a meow, and Brian scratches her head, thinking about how surreal this is. Simone touches her head again, and Jenna is back in her half-cat form from before. Brian directs another question, this time at Simone, Pat, and Tara.

“Differences from how the media portrays you?” Brian says, and Pat jumps in first.

“Well, first of all, I don’t sparkle,” Pat says with a smile, and they immediately respond with one of their own.

“Um, I can drink any type of blood, but I need human blood to, you know, not die. I don’t need human food, but I can ingest it. I don’t want to suck your blood whenever I get close to you, and I don’t die in sunlight.” Pat says, seemingly ticking off a list in his head. Tara goes next.

“We don’t go feral when we change, I keep my mind throughout the entire thing. I’m like a giant puppy dog. I can’t change on any other nights, though I am stronger and I have better senses than a human. I’m slightly exhausted around the full moon, but that’s more the impact of staying up all night than the actual change. Wolves don’t need a pack, but they make the change smoother and more enjoyable. I haven’t had a pack since I was little, but I’m getting along just fine.” Tara says with a smile. Simone picks up after her.

“Well, we covered a few of the differences already. Wizards don’t exist, familiars make our magic a lot stronger, we can do magic with herbs, but that’s more Jenna’s speciality than my own. We aren’t good at every spell, nor is there a spell for everything. Magic if done wrong can be deadly. It’s not a toy, it takes time to train and learn. You need to follow the rules, they’re there for a reason. If you’re going to break the rules, study intensively the possible effects and have a spotter while you do magic. Not every familiar is in a romantic relationship with their partner. Several are like family members and close friends.” Brian goes to open their mouth, maybe to comment, maybe to ask another question, but Tara cuts them off.

“Okay, enough questions for now! We have an overboard to record!” Tara says, but she is smiling at the group, and Brian is smiling, and they know they have nothing to worry about, besides maybe getting betrayed during Overboard.


End file.
